Por Siempre
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Conjunto de SSM Prompts 2018. Nuevos Sueños: Había deseado verla una vez más en el día de hoy como su propio presente.
1. Día Uno

**UNO: HÉROES**

 **.**

Pasaron varios días desde que regresaron a Konoha y nada era como antes pero algo seguía igual: los lazos del equipo 7.

Mientras Sasuke escuchaba desde su aislada habitación las estridentes voces de la gente fuera del hospital corear el nombre de Naruto, él permanecía en silencio en la soledad de su habitación.

Eso, hasta que el sonido de la puerta anunció la llegada de la única persona capaz de romper el sepulcral silencio que solía hacerle compañía.

—Lamento el retraso, Sasuke-kun. La multitud está casi incontrolable y he tenido que ayudarles a calmarlos— se disculpó Sakura, reconoció Sasuke sin tener que verla. Cosa que no podía hacer de cualquier modo debido al vendaje cubriendo sus cansados ojos.

—Eso puedo escucharlo —respondió haciendo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza en dirección de la pequeña ventana semi abierta, por la cual claramente se oían los canticos con el nombre de su rubio compañero.

—Si… Parece que Naruto está cada vez más cerca de lograr su sueño. Con medio mundo ninja exclamando su nombre como un héroe, será cuestión de tiempo para verlo en aquellas montañas.

Apretando el agarre a su tablero de médico, Sakura abrió ligeramente sus labios para decirle a la persona con su rostro girado hacia la ventana los pensamientos que llevaba guardando desde hace tiempo.

—Sasuke-kun —soltó determinada mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama, su corazón acelerándose una vez más como lo hizo hace tan solo unos días, cuando sus sentimientos desbordaban de sus labios así como las lágrimas de impotencia lo hacían de sus ojos

—Gracias por regresar a nosotros…—su ceño se frunció al sentir sus ojos acuitarse, pero parecía inevitable. Pensar que finalmente estaría frente a él de nuevo, hablando del presente y del futuro, hablando de este gran logro que era estar a solo días de una nueva era —…sin ti, Naruto, nosotros…

—Sakura —le interrumpió, su rostro regresando en dirección a la chica a solo un brazo de distancia de él —. Eres un héroe también.

La mencionada parpadeo varias veces perpleja, alejando entre pestañeos las pequeñas lagrimas buscando escapar de sus ojos verdes y luminosos.

Pensar que esas palabras habían salido de los labios de Sasuke, escondiendo detrás el reconocimiento a sus habilidades no hizo más que hacer su corazón galopar nuevamente dentro de su pecho.

Después de breves segundos, su delicado sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, y aunque agradecía que Sasuke tuviera sus ojos vendados, estaba casi segura de que podía escuchar su ruborización cuando le respondió:

—Y contigo, somos un equipo de héroes, ¿no?

Con un chasqueo de lengua, Sasuke accedió. El suave sonido de su respuesta no hizo más que calentar sus pechos ante el cálido sentimiento de nostalgia.

Un equipo como antes, pero ahora también héroes.

Y con un nuevo sentimiento creciendo de poco a poco ahora en la cercanía del otro.

* * *

 **Nota:** Me da pereza darle un formato entendible, al menos escribí algo. Solo espero sea decente... ¡Feliz inicio de Mes SasuSaku! cofcoftresdíasdespuéscofcof


	2. Día Diesciocho

**DOS: SOMETHING BETTER**

 **.**

—¿Por qué has estado evitándome? —la escucha preguntar a sus espaldas, pero él continua su marcha, ignorándola.

Debería saber mejor que eso antes de tratar de evitarla, pero es muy tarde para retractarse ahora que ella decide confrontarlo. Es rápida, quizás no del mismo modo en que él lo es, pero sin duda le cuesta un poco más ahora que en ocasiones anteriores el seguir sus movimientos cuando de manera abrupta se planta frente a él con esa mirada desafiante y llena de frustración e ira en sus bellos y brillantes ojos verdes.

Aquellos que están cristalinos una vez más debido a él.

—¿Cómo se supone que siga adelante si no me das una explicación? —puede notar en ella su ceño fruncido en angustia, una que lleva cargando por varios días desde su regreso. No necesita estar a centímetros de ella para enterarse del acelerado latido de su corazón, él siente lo mismo.

Traga saliva pero mantiene un gesto neutro en sus facciones, observándola ahora que no le queda otra opción más que encararla.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿te desagrada tanto la idea de que quiera pasar mi tiempo haciéndote compañía? —su voz suena sofocada, seguramente porque su corazón galopa tan rápido dentro de su pecho que atrofia sus pulmones, necesitando que una mano sea elevada a su pecho para calmarlo.

—Sí.

Su corta respuesta, aunque severa y honesta, no llega a responder por completo porque su propio pecho se retuerce tras saborear el monosílabo que ha escapado de su boca.

Es simple, se da cuenta al segundo siguiente: él sabe la reacción que provocará.

Una bocanada de aire elaborada trata de ser realizada por Sakura, mientras su ceño fruncido se frunce y relaja y su labio inferior se cierra en una firme y tensa línea.

—¿Así que al final mis sentimientos no han significado nada para ti después de todo? —sus palabras son agujas que llegan directamente a su pecho y la interrumpe:

—Mereces algo mejor, Sakura.

Y es entonces cuando todo el vómito verbal que amenazaba con brotar de sus labios es cortado cuando registra el significado de sus palabras.

Nuevamente el silencio recae en ellos y quedan solamente intercambiando miradas fijas, con cada segundo Sasuke siente que su barrera flaquea, y es que desde que regresaron de la guerra no ha tenido motivos reales para mantenerlas.

No alguna que pueda justificar como algo más además de su arrogancia y egoísmo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir lo que merezco y lo que no?

—Todo este tiempo, no ha sido conmigo con quien compartes tus mejores momentos.

—¡Porque no me lo has permitido!

Ante esto, es él quien guarda silencio.

—¡Ya sé que no será fácil, no lo es! Pero esta distancia, esta ausencia de ti la he tenido por años, ¡por supuesto que sé lo que es no tenerte a mi lado! Pero, Sasuke-kun, al no dejarme amarte, eres tú quien sufre igual… Eres tú, quien merece algo mejor que una vida como un mártir vacío…

—¿Puedes, por favor, dejarme mostrarte lo que es ser feliz?

No se había percatado en qué momento su mirada se había apartado de ella, en qué momento su ceño se sentía tenso y fruncido, pero en cuanto regreso su mirada dispareja a ella, se encontró con un nuevo gesto en ella.

No había ojos vidriosos, pero si brillantes — _siempre brillantes,_ aquellos ojos verdes llenos de optimismo y determinación que aligeraban su pecho y relajaban su mente. Tragó saliva cuando en una simple sonrisa, una genuina y cálida sonrisa, derribaba una vez más la barrera que había tratado de construir en el tiempo que había permanecido lejos de la aldea.

Este viaje de redención en el que había tratado de enfrentar sus fantasmas solo para darse cuenta de que la única persona capaz de ahuyentarlos se encontraba parada frente a él.

Como siempre, dispuesta a amarlo y enseñarle la felicidad.

Antes de que pudiera controlar su reflejo, su mano se alzó y una vez más extendió dos dedos para golpear ligeramente aquella frente que enmarcaba el sello Yin con hebras rosadas y pensamientos de alegría para los días por venir.

Una vez más, el solo estar cerca de ella refutaba su lógica, aquella que le decía que ella merecía algo mejor que lo que restaba de quien una vez fue un prometedor y honrado shinobi. Esa verdad que sabía en el fondo podría causarle más desgracia que alegría, aquella que invadía su mente tiempo después de haberle prometido volver por ella.

Así sería, porque ahora al tenerla frente a él se daba cuenta que toda esa lógica no importaba. Tal como ella había dicho, siendo la persona tan lista que él sabía que era, era de entender que Sakura se haya percatado de esto mucho tiempo atrás, solo que él se había empeñado en pensar lo contrario.

En lo que respecta al amor, a las emociones y la felicidad, no es cuestión de lógica o razón, solo sentimiento.

Como aquel que poco a poco llenaba de calidez el pecho de ambos al intercambiar miradas una vez más, dejando en el pasado este pequeño episodio y regresando a aquel día en que una silenciosa promesa esperaba por volverse realidad.

Como si se tratara de ayer cuando se despidieron tras su viaje de redención, él volvería por ella, a empezar de nuevo, juntos como debió ser desde el principio.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Gracias por sus reviews adorables y encantadores follows! Una vez más, ser constante no es lo mío XD

Besos a Marishka16, Adrit126, kazuyaryo y AriCat-Hg, no prometo volver pronto, pero prometo volver xdxd ¡Que continue la celebración SasuSaku!


	3. Día Veintitres

**TRES: NUEVO SUEÑO.**

 **.**

Tomo el expediente entre sus manos, sus cansados ojos verdes haciendo un esfuerzo por leerlo.

Un resumen médico estaba a la espera de ser realizado, pero Sakura no podía ordenarse a hacerlo, no cuando su mente no dejaba de repasar la misma línea una y otra vez.

Esa era la fecha del día de hoy. Día en que Sasuke celebraría su cumpleaños número veinte.

Soltando un cansado suspiro, Sakura cerro la carpeta y lanzó una mirada hacia la ventana de su despacho. Mediodía, indicaba el sol resplandeciente del otro lado.

Lanzando una mirada furtiva a su pila de expedientes esperando por ser atendidos, Sakura se incorporó de su asiento y salió de su oficina, muy seguramente un poco de aire fresco la sacaría de su estupor.

Camino a paso lento, contrario a los apresurados movimientos que realizaban las enfermeras y demás trabajadores dentro del edificio. Por esta vez, ella se permitió —u ordenó, ir con calma.

No había prisa porque la jornada pasara rápido, no había a nadie a quien celebrar de todos modos.

A pesar de esforzarse por distraerse, estas eran cuestiones en las que ella no tenía el control en absoluto. Se trataba de sus sentimientos hacia la persona que amaba desde que tenía uso de razón, se trataba de evitar hacer algo que ya era parte de ella desde que tenía doce años.

Sus ojos eran atraídos por el más ridículo recuerdo de él.

Ya sea un gato de oscuro pelaje, el abanico de alguna persona mayor, los onigiris siendo compartidos entre infantes, el brillo violeta de algún colgante…

El recuerdo de su voz al llamarla cuando ella observaba los cerezos a la distancia.

Sus pasos seguían conduciéndola a un camino que ella misma desconocía, pero seguía determinada a despejarse mientras compraba un refrigerio ligero que sentara bien en su estómago.

Con Naruto sumido en sus estudios y exámenes, Kakashi a su lado entrenándolo si no es que atendiendo cuestiones propias de su puesto, con Ino fuera de la aldea junto el resto de su equipo en alguna misión al igual que Sai, solo quedaba ella para distraer su propia mente y no lo estaba logrando.

Se dio cuenta cuando sus pasos se detuvieron frente aquella banca.

Soltó un chasqueo de lengua en el momento que se percató que en sus brazos cargaba 3 piezas de onigiri.

Vaya que había sido exitosa su misión por despejarse.

Decidiendo tomar asiento, dejo la bolsa a un costado de ella, su mano deteniéndose brevemente a apreciar el espacio que quedaba vacío en aquella banca.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun —murmuró a nadie en particular, sus ojos nostálgicamente recordando el día de su partida.

Dos años ya, y el tiempo pasaba igual de lento que el día de hoy.

El sonido de los pájaros y los arboles mecerse al compás del viento como única compañía mientras terminaba las bolas de arroz que había buscado.

 _Te veré cuando regrese._

 _Sakura, gracias._

Se estiró sobre su silla una vez que terminó con sus pendientes —los del día anterior, puesto que aún le quedaban pendientes varios archivos del día de hoy que seguían llegando desfasados, y se volvió a recostar sobre su escritorio usando sus brazos como almohada.

Sus ojos seguían cansados de tanta lectura y su mente latía de tantos pensamientos rondando su mente volviéndola exhausta, pero ella estaba convencida que no era por eso que divisó una silueta muy familiar del otro lado del vidrio de su oficina.

Ella había soñado muchas veces con la memoria de su rostro como para poder separar verdad de ficción. Ese era el brillo onix y violeta que había permanecido en sus sueños en más de una ocasión.

Siempre acompañado de un:

—Sakura, he regresado.

Uno que reflejaba que él había soñado con este día al igual que ella, esperando su regreso. Esperando porque volvieran a donde habían prometido permanecer.

Mientras su figura se acercaba a ella, se deshizo de su capa y la envolvió en ella.

El real aroma de él provocando un suspiro y una alegre pero tenue sonrisa sobre sus facciones.

De haber permanecido despierta, ella pudo haber visto una vez más aquel gesto que le dedicó el día de su partida.

Uno que reflejaba lo mucho que ella significaba para él, tanto que había deseado verla una vez más en el día de hoy como su propio presente.

Estaba de regreso ahora que había decidido que su nuevo sueño se encontraba a lado suyo.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡HBD Daddysuke! Y me iré lentamente...


End file.
